endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Hellhound
Hellhound I walked into the amphitheater and my heart almost stopped. In the middle of the arena floor, with its back to me, was the biggest hellhound I've ever seen. I mean, I've seen some pretty big hellhounds. One the size of a rhino tried to kill me when I was twelve. But this hellhound was bigger than a tank. I had no idea how it had gotten past the camp's magic boundaries. It looked right at home, lying on its belly, growling contently as it chewed the head off a combat dummy. It hadn't noticed me yet, but if I made a sound, I knew it would sense me. There was no time to go for help. -''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' The GAC knew that they would be unable to produce the same amount of advanced tanks as the superpowers. Therefore, they turned to the “strength in numbers” ideology, and acquired almost every functional T-72/T-80/T-90/T-84/ZTZ-96/ZTZ-99 off the face of the Earth. Amounting to about''' 14,000''' tanks. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander Sensory The Hellhound retains the original tank's fire control system, mostly an 8x magnification optical telescope set. Anything more advanced was ripped out before being sold, or broke down. Upgrades Modern Fire Control System To boost the combat ability of the Hellhound, it can get a dual-magnified nightvision-capable optical targeting system, a laser rangefinder, and a thermal imaging system, plus a firing computer to automatically attain target lock-on. Armament 125mm Smoothbore (1) Depending on what the tank was originally, it is armed with varying autoloaded 125mm smoothbore cannons. However, all vehicles start out with the same BM-9 APFSDS and OF-19 HE shells, poor performers but lethal enough to do its job. How poor? The BM-9 actually penetrates less RHAe than a proper PG-7V warhead—only a measly 260mm RHAe. NSV (1) Mounted in a co-axial mount, the NSV is a potent machine gun that allows the gunner to stay distracted while the autoloader is still replenishing the main gun. Upgrades M711 APFSDS A more modern 125mm APFSDS shell, the M771 can penetrate 670mm of RHAe, and reach out to a maximum of 3,500 meters. Vastly improves anti-tank firepower. Protection The Hellhound is armored in hardened steel and composite armor in its most basic state. The more advanced armor systems (passive: ERA, active: Shtora) were taken off before shipping or destroyed due to improper use. Due to that, it only has just enough armor to shake off a 125mm BM-42 APFSDS round on its glacis or turret, and barely survive modern 30mm APFSDS shells elsewhere. Upgrades ERA To enhance protection against shape-charge threats, the Hellhound can obtain a coating of previous-generation Explosive Reactive Armor, effective against garden-variety RPGs. Spaced Armor The Hellhound can obtain makeshift armored skirts that form spaced armor around the vehicle, boosting protection against kinetic threats by deforming or redirecting the projectiles and shape-charge threat by prematurely detonating the warheads. Mobility Most Hellhounds are powered by the original T-72 powerplant, a Kharkiv supercharged diesel V-12. It produces 780 hp, enough to move the tank at a modest 50 kilometers per hour. Other designs may have more powerful engines, but misuse has rendered them just about as effective. Upgrades Engine Refurbishment Thoroughly cleans up the engine, replacing/repairing anything that that has been damaged, and teaches the crew how to propwerly maintain and operate the machine. Boosts speed to 60 kmph and acceleration (and therefore, agility) by 20%. Category:Blog posts